Shin-chan tries his best
by rumovercoke
Summary: Takao likes it rough but Midorima, being a Cancer through and through, has a really hard time fulfilling that fantasy for him. A one-shot written for MidoTaka Day—Happy 6/10!


**a/n: It ends abruptly 'cause I ran out of steam. Sorry, people, but happy 6/10!**

* * *

This was their last year playing for Shuutoku. Their last training camp at the old, broken down resort. Midorima and Takao were seniors now… but to Takao it still felt weird to be the ones the others looked up to now.

_It really shouldn't, though; we worked hard all these years._

Midorima asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah—" He'd been distracted by nostalgia. "No, nothing's wrong."

The two boys were holed up in an unused guest room on the emptier side of the resort. They'd set up a futon and turned all the lights off but one, keeping the room dim in a way Takao liked. They were under the sheets with Midorima acting as the big spoon, as always. Midorima's chin lightly rest on Takao's head and his arms were tightly wrapped around his abdomen. Takao had his eyes closed and his arms embracing Midorima's arms, their fingers intertwined. He breathed in deeply and the taller guy involuntarily did the same.

Then Midorima went still and quiet. Takao thought he needed reassuring that nothing was wrong but soon realized he'd gone silent at the sound of people coming their way. He caught his breath, waiting for them to go away.

It was rare for people to come by this way and neither of them were particularly into the excitement that came with the risk of being caught. Finding a room they could hide away in without being bothered had proven easy. The two of them had discovered the room the year before, back when they were still sorting out their problems—before Takao had properly confessed and before Midorima had come to terms with liking a boy. Things had changed a lot in a year. They both breathed easily once the sound of voices had finally faded into the distance.

Takao sighed loudly. "I'm totally beat."

Midorima held him a little tighter. "Of course you are."

_Of course you are, he says._ Takao smiled to himself. When Midorima held him tighter for no reason like that, it usually meant he was horny. _You're just gonna tire me out even more, aren't you?_

Takao chuckled and moved his arm so he was caressing his boyfriend's face. It felt warm. "What are you thinking?"

Instead of answering, Midorima nestled his head into Takao's neck, the curve of his nose perfectly resting against him and his breath incredibly warm. It gave Takao chills and he failed to fight back a shiver. When Midorima was quiet like this, it turned him on incredibly. He wasn't the most talkative of guys in the world usually anyway, but he could typically be counted on to answer straightforward questions, even with vague or deflective answers.

"Hm? What is it?" Takao asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mm.." The taller boy simply grunted and the only noises that followed were the sound of the sheets shifting as his hands snaked down into Takao's pants and the sound of a soft, wet lick far too close to Takao's ear.

He shivered again, his back arching forward.  
"I'm really sore, you know," he teased, knowing that that had never stopped either of them before.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?"

Takao nodded, his breathing rate rising bit by bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He had his curiosity piqued now.

"Your mouth," Midorima muttered right into his ear, voice low and deep. "Around my cock."

"Wha—!" Takao jerked away from his mouth, in absolute shock. "What are you talking about!?"

Midorima pulled him in tighter and nuzzled his face in his neck again. "You heard me."

"I—" _What the hell—where did that come from?_ "Yeah, I heard you..." He tried relaxing but his face was flushed. And what's more, once he'd settled back into his little spoon position, he clearly felt a bulge against his thigh. _Oh my god, how is he so riled up right now?_ It was unexpected to say the least.

Midorima felt Takao squirming and could tell the comment he'd made had surprised him, just like he'd hoped. While in the bath earlier, he'd made the decision to try something different with him... to see how he'd react. Takao liked sex rough and liked deep penetration. He had a hunch that his hawk would have a penchant for a little dirty talk.

He pushed his face into Takao's neck again and began kissing, licking, and sucking. He traced his tongue upward until he reached the boy's ear and he lightly sucked at his earlobe. Takao shivered again—yeah, no matter how much he complained of being sore, he was definitely getting into it, too.

"Turn around so I can kiss you properly."

Takao abided, without a moment of pause, and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck before kissing him fully on the lips. It was their first kiss all day so all of the built up frustration from missed or ruined opportunities really came out. Today, their teammates had been particularly persistent before and after practice. Each time they'd been alone, it wouldn't take long before someone appeared and had to speak to the captain/ask Midorima's advice on perfecting their shot/said Nakatani was looking for one of them. So the kiss they finally shared started off normal but very quickly denigrated into something hotter, louder. By the time they finally broke apart, it had been more like their mouths were fucking and Takao had already pulled both of their shirts off.

"Shin-chan..." the shorter boy mumbled, lips barely moving as he said it. He leaned in to kiss again but Midorima held him back by the shoulder. His face twisted into confusion.

"I told you what I was thinking about, right?"

"What... yeah..." _Where is this going?_

Midorima traced the edge of Takao's face with his left hand, resting it on his cheek.

Still looking at his lips, he said, "I was thinking of the face you make when you first swallow me up... Thinking about holding your head down."

He traced his thumb across his face...

"Making you choke on me."

And brought it to his lips.

Takao's face was on fire. He was sure under any other circumstances, a fever like this would've landed him in a hospital. To say he hadn't expected his normally (at least somewhat) flustered Shin-chan to be so explicit was an understatement.

Midorima's thumb was firm on his bottom lip and he was looking into Takao's eyes now, this time _he _was the one who refused to break eye contact. His eyes were so green.

Takao looked away and just mumbled, "Oh."

_What is he doing to me...  
_He didn't want to accept it but this change in behavior more than just intrigued him... and the way he stared at him, like he was looking at prey he was about to pounce on, caused a stirring in his groin.

Midorima took the opportunity to push his thumb into Takao's mouth, just a bit. He bit it softly in response, first, and then rolled his tongue over it and began to suck. The two of them were sitting upright from each other and Takao had returned Midorima's gaze once again, bringing up both of his hands to caress his Shin-chan's precious, untaped fingers as he explored them with his tongue. He kissed them, slobbered on them all. This was his shooting hand. These were the fingers he took such great care of, the ones that were only left bare for the most worthy of occasions. The same fingers he also used to fondle and violate Takao at every chance they got...

_Shit, I'm definitely getting hard. _His eyes fluttered downward—he'd lost the staring contest.

"Look at me."

Takao looked up and into Midorima's eyes. The ace looked unphased. Takao stopped what he was doing.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

_Getting harder._

"I want..." Takao started, quieter than his usual self.

"Be specific," Midorima stated, his voice firm and serious. It gave Takao goosebumps, it was like he was in trouble and being scolded.

"I want you to fuck me."

Midorima pulled his hand away from and moved to grope one of Takao's nipples. The way the boy gasped when he pinched him was highly amusing—getting that kind of sudden reaction out of him usually took more teasing. Midorima leaned forward and brought his face close to Takao's.

"Specific."

Takao's breathing sounded a little like panting.

"Look at me," Midorima demanded.

_Fuck. He's being so dominant. _Growing harder still, Takao grabbed Midorima's free hand and nuzzled his face into his palm. He closed his eyes, savoring the warm feeling that emanated from his large hand.

"Ah... I want you..." He blushed at what he was about to say. "...to force your cock into my mouth... choke me... fuck my mouth, Shin-chan..." Looking into his eyes again, Takao was happy to see Midorima was clearly turned on. "Tear me up. Fuck me raw." His breathing mixed into his speech and he closed his eyes softly, mumbling into his lover's palm. "Make me cry."

That did it. Shintarou grunted and pinned Takao underneath him. He lowered and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's aggressively, kissing him like he was trying to devour his soul. His tongue ravaged the inside of Takao's mouth, dominating him so thoroughly that he could hardly breathe; he even licked his teeth.

_I can't breathe. Ah... but being smothered like this wouldn't be so bad._

Midorima was rock hard and rubbed himself against Takao's own erection. Their kiss finally ended and Takao loudly gasped for air as Shintarou moved on to sucking at and biting his neck, teasing his nipples while he caught his breath.

"Shin-chan—"

"Don't talk." He bit his ear. "This is happening right now."

Takao breathed in sharply at how close and deep his voice was, shuddering again before nodding.

He was about to get seriously fucked, that was _abundantly_ clear.

Midorima pulled his pants off and did a silent prayer, hoping he'd get this next part right. He wasn't a big watcher of pornography but he'd seen something in an AV years ago that had come to his mind when he realized how rough Takao liked it. He'd always worried that maybe it'd be too much, maybe Takao wouldn't like it—but if there were ever a time to find out, it was now, while he was obviously trying new things. While Midorima had been mentally steeling himself, Takao had grabbed the lube from his pants pocket and then taken his them off. He didn't have a condom—the boys seldom used a condom anymore, despite an unspoken acknowledgment that they probably should.

Takao, on his back, looked up at his magnificently built boyfriend. A monster by some people's definitions, and understandably so. He was sure there'd never be a day he'd grow tired of the way he looked naked. Midorima looked down at him and bent over, kissing him on the lips in an out of the mood, sweet way.

_I guess we're back to normal after all._ He resisted letting out a snicker. _I knew he couldn't keep up that dirty talk._

Somewhat awkwardly, Midorima positioned himself so he was hanging over Takao—all of him was—and his knees were outside of Takao's shoulders. Takao unwittingly lifted his hands and placed them on his thighs.

"Hehe, I can't move like this, Shin-chan."

Midorima flashed him a look that said 'I know' and gestured toward his own cock, which was fully erect and merely inches away from Takao's lips. Takao just looked confused—so much for being the more forward of the two.

Shintarou brought his penis even closer to Takao, lightly tapping its head on the smaller boy's lips.

"Go ahead," he said. "Suck."

"I—" Takao's eyes widened. "You want me to suck it like this? But I can't move!"

"You don't trust me by now?"

"Idiot—of course, I trust you! Just..." Takao's face was red again. Before long he was biting his bottom lip, the way he always did when he was partially embarrassed by something he liked. "Just be careful, ok?"

"I will."

A second of quick contemplation later, Takao lifted his head as far up as he could and kissed the tip of Midorima's dick. His hand instinctively lifted so he could grab it while he kissed it along the shaft, but he was quickly blocked by the constricting position, so he continued to rest both of his hands on his partner's thighs. It felt unbelievably clumsy and he'd never once had a difficult time sucking cock before—he could barely get his mouth around it and his moves were sloppy, causing his mouth to make a lot more involuntary noises than he would normally allow. He kept trying and that resulted in his brow knitting and even louder _slurps_ and uneven breathing.

This, of course, drove Midorima crazy. He licked his lips, out of anticipation, and when he wrapped his hand around the base of Takao's neck, he could feel him rest against him, finally not having to support his neck on his own. He let his fingers curl up into Takao's hair and he held him still as he tried a small, experimental thrust into his mouth.

Takao looked up at him, cheeks red and the first beads of sweat finally forming on his forehead. He then closed his eyes and bobbed his head once, almost like he was nodding yes with this cock in his mouth.

Midorima's dick filled Takao's mouth and he slowly eased it in until he saw all of it disappear. Takao wasn't tapping on his thigh for him to stop and Midorima marveled at how truly _amazing_ he was at deepthroating. He pumped into him a few times, his head softly hitting the impossibly hot wetness of Takao's throat, all the while gritting his teeth. Finally. Takao's eyebrows knit and he rubbed Midorima's thigh—

"_Pah-!_" The boy gasped for air.

"Damn," Midorima muttered, unable to tear his eyes off of the long, heavy string of saliva that still connected his cock to his lover's mouth.

"_Ha... ha.._" Takao was breathing heavily still but Midorima couldn't resist and shoved his cock in a second time. And, like the pro that he was, even though he was still recovering, Takao took him in to the base—he even pushed his own head _forward,_ as if he was _trying_ to choke himself.

This didn't go on for much longer, though, because as hot as it was, to both of them, each time Midorima would use Takao's mouth this way, he lasted for less and less time. Midorima finally readjusted himself so he was able to bend over and kiss Takao but he stopped himself inches away.

_My god, he's a total mess._

While he wasn't drenched in sweat, his forehead was now wet enough, that some strands of black hair were totally stuck to his skin. His eyes were watery and still not open completely, like he was in a daze after having his mouth fucked. And there were still bits of what had to be a mix of saliva and Midorima's own product still on his now red lips and clinging to his chin.

"Fuck," Midorima closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, looking frustrated. "Takao, I need you _now__._"

"Now?" he breathed out, still dazed.

Midorima, not squeamish in the least, nodded and licked some of the mix off of his lover's chin before kissing him deeply.

"Mm..." Takao instantly snapped back to the present and wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck, lifting himself off of the futon so their chests touched. Their mouths stayed open as their tongues thrashed around wildly, like they were both searching for something precious only found deep within the other. "_Ah.. Shin-chan..._"

Takao really wanted to skip any and all foreplay. _Now.  
_He blindly grabbed for the lube and in a matter of seconds had one—no, two fingers sunk inside of himself.  
_I want him inside me now. Now, while he's still being a brute_—_!_

"Ah, no!" Takao pleaded as he felt two of Midorima's long, slender fingers slip into his hole, right above his own.

Midorima was baffled by the almost virginal reaction. "You can handle it." It almost seemed comical.

"_Ah—_yeah, of course I can but—_ahn! _I just want you inside me now—_ah!_" Takao pulled his own fingers out and ended up biting them. "_Stop moving!_"

"Move your legs," ordered Shintarou, already lifting one of Takao's legs for him. Though he'd normally protest at least a little, Takao was ridiculously obedient now and lifted his other leg in the same manner.

"I would offer to do more for you but..." Midorima stared at the beautiful, naked body he'd become so accustomed to but had never stopped admiring. "I'm too impatient at this point." He knelt forward to kiss Takao on the lips and ran his fingers through his hair and out of his face for him. "Sorry."

Takao's chest moved up and down, his erect nipples calling out to Midorima.

"You say all of that... _but you're still fingering me!_" Takao lifted himself a bit and wrapped a hand around Midorima's dick. His cute, teary-eyed 'stop teasing me' face was gone and replaced with someone on the brink of dying from humiliation—this was maybe the reddest Midorima had ever seen him. "_This! _I want _this!_ Shin-chan, please, just _fuck me already!_"

The grip turned into stroking and Midorima's apologetic face turned into a smiling one. "You're not acting cute."

"Well maybe I'm not—mm..." He'd finally pulled his fingers out.

Shintarou positioned himself at Takao's hole and the smaller boy held in a small breath. The preparation they'd done hadn't been quite enough, but he'd wanted it that way. Wanted it to hurt a little bit. Besides, his boyfriend was big—if he waited every time they had sex for him to be totally stretched out for him, they'd spend forever just fingering. He then felt something thick, hard, and incredibly hot push into him and he sighed, letting his head fall back and shutting his eyes.

"So big... ah..."

"Tch... we didn't loosen you up enough..."

Takao opened his eyes again and looked up at Shintarou. He shook his head no, hoping that he got it.

"Uh..." He groaned as he pushed his member further into Takao, trying his hardest not to simply slam into him like his dick was certainly telling him to. "I still don't get that..."

Takao smiled a little, his brow knitting and his forehead still damp. "You don't have to get it to do it, though, right?"

Midorima leaned in and kissed the boy. He vowed never to tell him so but he loved every stupid face he made, especially those annoying smiles. He was finally all in but he really didn't think he'd be able to be rough with him, suddenly. The dumb smile he was giving him just made him wanna take care of him.

Kazunari smiled knowingly and breathed out a small laugh. "I love you, Shin-chan." He pulled him down to him and, pushing his bangs upward, kissed him on the forehead. "I love everything that we do together. Everything."

Midorima felt a little like he'd failed him. This was a classic example of a failure—he'd sought out to do something and was finding himself unable to bring himself to it. He kissed Takao on the nose, then once on each cheek, then softly on the lips. Sighing, he quietly said, "Next time, I promise."

Takao held his face in his hands and nodded. "Next time." Sliding his fingers into the back of Midorima's hair and wrapping his legs around him, he then said, "But right now, make sure you make proper love to me, ok, Shin-chan?"

Midorima nodded, kissed him, and embraced him.


End file.
